


choking on fear (and other things)

by unsafe_business_practices



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Blow Jobs, College Student Mark, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, also the worst time to discover you have a choking kink, mark made many discoveries that day, the worst time to learn you have a latex allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsafe_business_practices/pseuds/unsafe_business_practices
Summary: When is the worst time to learn you have a latex allergy?While going down on your boyfriend, Mark quickly discovers.
Relationships: Mark Bryant/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	choking on fear (and other things)

James is nice.

Or, no, that’s an understatement— Mark’s pretty sure he’s actually perfect. He’s the perfect combination of muscular enough to easily lift him and soft enough to make an  _ excellent _ cuddle partner, he’s got these deep dark eyes that make Mark feel safe just looking at him and crinkle up beautifully when he smiles, and he’s currently looking down at Mark with those same warm brown eyes as Mark kneels in front of him where he sits on the bed and takes his dick into his mouth.

He’s wearing a condom— James had been concerned because even though he’d never been with a partner before now, he’d also never gotten an STD test. “You never know,” he’d said, shrugging as he rolled it on, “Better safe than sorry,” and that was that— and the latex feels weird in Mark’s mouth, almost squeaky on his teeth. He takes a moment to adjust, gets used to it, and slowly begins to pull back, sucking slightly and reveling in the tiny gasp and curse that spills out of James’ mouth as he does.

It’s James’ first time in general. Mark wants to make this good.

He’d been concerned about giving a blowjob as the first thing James ever experiences sexually because, well, while Mark  _ has  _ had partners in the past, he’s never given a blowjob before. He’d voiced that concern beforehand and James had laughed, said he appreciated the concern but hey, there’s a first time for everything, and then they’d gotten so caught up in the heat of the moment that Mark’s worry melted away into the same puddle Mark became whenever James would leave those feather-light touches along his spine.

Mark coughs slightly as he dips back forward, swallowing around James. He supposes he’ll get used to it eventually, but the sensation is definitely weird at first. But James tightens a hand in his hair approvingly and he keeps going because  _ fuck  _ that’s hot.

His concerns had apparently been unfounded anyway, if the increased frequency of James’ curses and moans is anything to go by— Mark feels his own dick twitch every time James moans his name, and he palms himself as he swallows James’ dick down again. He moans around James as he finally gets some friction of his own and James hisses at the added vibration. Mark lets himself be louder after that.

His throat’s beginning to feel scratchy and he’s considering stopping to take a breather, but then James bucks into his mouth desperately with a “fuck, I think I’m close,  _ Mark—“ _ and Mark pushes past the choking sensation, instead adding a hand and continuing with renewed vigor. The finish line is in sight and he doesn’t want to just leave James hanging.

James comes with a long moan and sits in Mark’s mouth for a bit as Mark works him through his orgasm. He eventually pulls back with a contented sigh and lies back on the bed, gesturing for Mark to join him. “Okay, c’mon, now you.”

Mark clears his throat a couple times, feeling like something is lodged in it. “Yeah, yeah, just uh. Gimme a sec to catch my breath.”

“Yeah, take your time. Your blue balls, not mine.” James jokes, eyes half-lidded in his post-orgasm glow.

Mark wants to laugh with him, but something feels wrong. His breath feels wheezy and his throat still hasn’t stopped feeling itchy and it’s getting  _ harder  _ to take a breath, not easier. “I don’t, um—“

James sits back up again as he cuts himself off with another wheeze, the previous bliss gone now as his face twists in concern. “Shit— you okay?”

Mark shakes his head. “No, I don’t— don’t know what’s wrong.”

His dick twitches again as he struggles to breathe and he bites back a frustrated groan.  _ Not the time, you hormonal dumbass. _

“Should I call an ambulance?”

Mark nods, but James is already up off the bed before Mark finishes answering, grabbing his phone out of the pocket of his discarded pants and unlocking it at lightning speed. He punches in the number, gives the operator on the other end his apartment address and a list of Mark’s symptoms and hanging up.

Mark doesn’t process much of it, focused very keenly on two things— his breathing, and his still very hard dick straining against his jeans. James discards the used condom and gets dressed quickly, picking Mark up. “C’mon, they said the ambulance is gonna be here soon and it’ll be faster if I can get you down to the lobby myself instead of buzzing them in.”

Mark nods into his shoulder, letting out a breathy whimper-moan as the motion jostles his dick and god _ dammit  _ this is gonna be a long wait.

He’d have thought the oh-shit-I’m-dying of it all would have overridden the horniness by now but no, nope, Mark Bryant never gets what he wants in life, does he? His brain’s decided he  _ likes  _ suffocating and every wheeze only makes it worse and every time he remembers he’s being gently cradled in James’ strong, capable arms just—

Well, it certainly doesn’t help.

Fortunately (unfortunately?), they make it to the lobby without incident, and Mark is thankful that the hospital is close to James’ apartment building because the ambulance pulls up just as Mark’s throat closes up entirely and he stops being able to suck in even the tiniest amount of air. His chest strains as he tries and fails.

His awareness slips away a bit at that point— his vision is blacking out, he vaguely registers some commotion around him, and then a sharp jab and a quick inhale later, he’s coughing and gasping for air through newly-opened lungs.

He slumps against James, feeling his heart pound in his ears as he tries to get his breathing back to a normal pace. The EMT in front of him stands up, asks to take his blood pressure and does a whole bunch of other stuff that Mark forgets immediately after it’s explained to him, and presses an oxygen mask over his face as he turns to James to ask some questions.

“Did he eat anything before this that might have caused this?”

James and Mark exchange a sheepish side-eye. “Uh, no? Not that I can think of.”

The EMT sighs and lowers his voice. “Look, I’m gay too, I think I know what happened here. You know condoms have latex in ‘em?”

Neither of them answer. The EMT continues.

“Latex allergies. Be more careful next time.”

Mark pulls the mask away for a second. “Wait, how did you—“

“To be frank, I had to stab you in the thigh with this epipen here and you have one of the most obvious erections I’ve ever seen, not to mention your boyfriend here has his fly undone. I’ve seen this before. Happens like once a month.”

Mark feels his face go red and he presses the oxygen mask back to his face so he has an excuse to not talk anymore, suddenly incredibly aware of the erection that, as the EMT had pointed out, has not in fact gone away yet. He takes some deep breaths.

“Okay, you should be good to go,” the EMT— Aziz, according to his name tag— says after a few minutes of monitoring his vitals. “I’d recommend going to the hospital later if possible, but I get that that’s difficult on a college kid budget. Just make sure you go in if any of the symptoms come back, at the very least?”

Mark and James both nod as Aziz packs up his stuff and heads out and Mark wobbles as he stands, swaying slightly. James catches him as he stumbles.

“Aaand carrying you again,” he declares, scooping Mark back up and carrying him to the elevator. He deposits Mark on the bed when they get back up the the apartment and Mark wiggles his eyebrows. “Jesus,  _ still?  _ You almost  _ died,  _ Mark.”

Mark laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, well, guess I unlocked a new kink today.”

“Oh my god, you’re impossible.” James punctuates the loving insult by kissing him and he moans into James’ mouth.

“So is that a yes on the choking?”

“Yeah, I think you’ve had enough of that for today.”

“But?”

“...But maybe some other time. Sure.”

Mark moans again at the prospect of it and James unbuttons Mark’s jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear and  _ finally  _ grabbing his dick. He’s been hard for so long that he nearly comes just from the first stroke, thrusting desperately into James’ hand.  _ “Fuck.” _

As it is, he doesn’t last long at all, the orgasm a welcome relief after what felt like  _ hours _ but in reality was likely closer to thirty minutes tops. He comes across the strip of exposed stomach where James had pulled his shirt up, whispering James’ name in a broken moan as he does.

James wipes him off with a towel and then gently carries him—  _ again,  _ goddamn, what did he do to deserve such a good and caring boyfriend— to the bathroom so the two of them can shower off and get cleaned properly.

Mark ends up sitting on the floor of the bathtub with James sitting behind him, despite the fact that this is a shower and not a bath— his legs are still too shaky to support him, partially from the near-death experience and partially from the handjob, and he leans back against James’ chest as James rubs shampoo into his hair.

James laughs, low and rumbly, and Mark can almost feel the vibration of it against his back. “What?”

“Nothing, just— I can’t believe I almost killed you with my  _ dick.” _

“Oh, shut up, you.” Mark leans his head back to shove his still-soapy hair into James’ face and the two of them forget the ordeals of the day momentarily as James sputters. The two of them let themselves fall into the playful mood and giggle the fear away as they begin flinging suds at each other and— in spite of everything— Mark feels more content than he has in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer I don’t know how allergies or blowjobs work


End file.
